1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air conditioning system for an automotive vehicle for air-conditioning a compartment of the automotive vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Heretofore, an air conditioning apparatus is known of such a type as setting a required compartment temperature particularly by manual operation and carrying out automatic control so as to allow the compartment temperature to reach the set required compartment temperature in accordance with changes in situations inside and outside the vehicle compartment. Such an air conditioning apparatus has a compartment temperature setting device disposed within the vehicle compartment, thereby allowing the driver and/or the passengers to manually operate the compartment temperature setting device so as to set a required compartment temperature. It is common that the air conditioning apparatus is subjected to automatic control on the basis of the difference between the actual compartment temperature and the set compartment temperature.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 18312/1987 discloses technology relating to the automatic control of the amount of air flow, in which the amount of air flowing is increased when the difference between the vehicle compartment temperature set on the thermostat and the actual compartment temperature is large, while the amount of air flow is reduced, thereby retaining a state in which the air is flowing gently, when the difference between the temperature set on the thermostat and the actual compartment temperature is small.
Generally, passengers feel that a gentle and natural wind or air flow is pleasant, and it seems that they have this feeling because such a gentle wind or air flow changes its magnitude and direction in a slight yet constant manner.